


Roses are Red

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : February [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Billdip Week, Cute, Day 2, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd do it this time, he really would.<br/>BillDip Week February Day 2<br/>- Roses are Red -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

Dipper was freaking out. He was currently sitting on the ground in the bathroom stall of a nice little diner he and Bill had gone to, to have a nice night out. Dipper had originally suggested it, and he was going to completely cover it (he'd been saving) but Bill refused to let him. He'd had this plan worked out, because tonight, he was finally going to kiss the demon. No, they'd kissed plenty of times before now. But...Bill was always the one to start things. Hugging, hand holding, little touches, caresses, kissing and... other things. Dipper was just too shy to instigate any of that himself. But tonight, he was going to just do it. He'd been wanting to do it for a while now, and he'd finally gotten his plan all worked out. He takes Bill to a diner, then they go for a walk through the nicer part of the forest. Then, when the moment is completely and utterly perfect, he kisses him. Foolproof, right? Wrong.

_Dipper smiled softly as Bill poked a piece of chicken with his fork and lifted it towards the brunette's lips. "Try it, it's really good." He urged, Dipper complied and opened his mouth. Eyes widening just a little as he chewed and swallowed. "Woah you're right, that was really good." But the demon wasn't really paying attention to his words, his eyes were focused in on his lips. "Bi-." He was cut off when Bill leaned forward and suddenly his hand was on the back of Dipper's neck and their lips were brushing. Dipper panicked. "No!" He shoved Bill's chest off of him, but instead of pushing Bill away he just pushed himself away and ended up falling off his chair. "Pine Tree...?" Bill was leaning over the table, looking at him with confused eyes. Dipper could feel other pairs of eyes on him as well and he scrambled up. "Um...uh...sorry...I just need a minute..." He'd squeaked out before hurrying off to the bathroom, where he'd promptly locked himself in a stall._

The boy groaned. Why did Bill have to be so much better at these things than he was? Why was it so hard for him? He stepped out of the stall, then groaned louder and crumpled it up, tossing it out. They may as well just go home now; it was all ruined. He sighed and checked his reflection in the mirror, hair he'd spent an hour on all disheveled and clothes he'd ironed all wrinkled. He sighed softly and washed his hands, before exiting the bathroom. He walked right into Bill. "Bill! I-I...um...I..." "Hush, I paid, and before you even start I pretty much have unlimited cash, you know that, now come. Let's go for that walk." "But...h-how did you..." Bill just held up his list between two long fingers and smirked, before slipping it back into his pocket.

"You're cute, now come on." Dipper stuttered, his face a bright red as he trailed after the blonde demon. Who quickly turned and grabbed his hand, tugging him right out the door. As Dipper followed him, he couldn't help but sigh softly. Bill was leading...again. The two of them walked into the woods together, moonlight flitting through the trees around them as the fireflies began to come out. Bill slowed down and looked over his shoulder at the brunette, a soft smile on his lips. If Dipper was going to do it anytime he should do it now. He leaned in... just...a little...closer...and... his foot slipped against a root. "F-fuck!" His legs twisted and he fell face first towards the ground, instead landing against Bill's chest. Strong hands were on his arms, lifting him back into a standing position. "Woah there, Pine Tree." A soft chuckle vibrated through Bill's throat, and which their close proximity, Dipper could hear it. "S-sorry..." He looked up at him. "What were you just trying to do anyway...?"

He asked, breaking the moment. Dipper groaned loudly as his face heated. "I... was...just...you know what. Close your eyes Bill." He demanded, crossing his arms and looking up at his boyfriend, determined. "Um, sure." The demon shut his eyes, resisting the urge to read his Pine Tree's mind and find out what he was up to. Dipper stepped closer and leaned up, going up onto his tip-toes as he gripped Bill's shoulders. He let a small gust of air ghost across his boyfriend's oh so perfect lips. Before pressing his own against them in a short, chaste kiss. Bill's eyes flew open wide, but Dipper was already pulling away, cheeks pink.

"There." He murmured to himself. "Not so hard at all..." He turned to look up at Bill and the demon didn't waste another moment. Leaning in, he cupped the boy's cheek and for the first time that night, kissed him fully. Dipper gasped and the demon took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Coaxing the brunette’s to come up only so he could push it back down, as was their usual play. Only more gentle. When he pulled back he licked his lips. Dipper was flushed down to his neck and he looked away, embarrassed. The demon only smiled and leaned down, lips brushing the boy's ear.

"Thank you."


End file.
